


Moments

by Jeimiichan719



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Humor, Literature, Male-Female Friendship, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this when the newer chapters of the manga showed the Shinsengumi and how they got disbanded. This is Okita and Kagura as friends, nothing more. They connect on how everything has gone and what they can do now. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a few days and just finished it today, I based this on the chapters 527 and 528 of Gintama. I wanted to do something with them as Kagura and Okita's friendship is just so crazy but heartfelt and it really hurt me how emotionally hurt he was after being in so much physical pain before. I wanted to do more with the other Shinsengumi guys but Sorachi did a great job for the chapters so I decided to do it this way. Spoilers on the newest manga obviously but I hope you like it!

  Since they'd been forced to disband, separate and became homeless, Okita had felt like he had nothing to lose anymore. He was walking down the street, when he realized he wasn't alone. Some Joui patriots approached him, swords being drawn.  
  "Bakufu dog, you've wandered into our territory? You'll regret that," the lead of the terrorists addressed the young man.  
  The sadistic young man, with a terrifyingly dark look on his face, began to draw his sword.  
  Okita said in a sadistic tone, "I'm not anything but a murderer now. There's nothing stopping me from having fun with all of you."  
  Just as he would have fully drawn his sword, one of the Joui patriots was tackled by a giant Inugami. His owner wasn't far behind, carrying her umbrella on her shoulder.  
  With a sorrowfully blank look in her eyes, Kagura simply said, "Move, you're all in the way of our walk."  
  Surprised, the young man had his mouth opened as he looked at the Yato girl.  
  "China?" Okita uttered simply as the Joui patriots scattered at the sight of Sadaharu and Kagura.  
  She looked so familiar but the spark of mischief that was missing in the young woman's eyes.  
  As the Joui patriots began to close in again, the sadist said in disbelief, "Hey, what do you think you're doing bastard? Can't you see what's going on here? Why the hell did you decide to show up?"  
  She simply stated, "You are a policeman right? So you should at least be managing traffic. I cannot walk my dog like this, yes?"  
  With a grimace on his face, he replied, "There aren't any policeman here. Didn't you hear? The Shinsengumi's been..."  
  "Dissolved, yes?" Kagura responded before continuing, "Then why are you still in that getup? I heard. About how you protected Soyo-chan back then. From that bothersome idiot."  
   As she spoke, the Yato girl had gestured to his uniform and Okita glanced at it as well.  
   With his back more towards her, the young man replies, "There's no point if you can't protect the main thing. I'm sure Hime-sama is cursing me too. Probably saying I'm just a man-slayer that couldn't protect her dear brother."  
   The equally sadistic girl rolled her eyes slightly at that and said, "...Well, it is true she has been saying nothing but bitter words. Like that because of you, she cannot eat any liver or offal anymore. So left with no coice, she is preparing a shop with everything you like, so she wants you to tell her your favorites before she sends you an invitation."  
   Okita seemed surprised as his eyes widen, even if Kagura couldn't see his face.  
   Kagura continued, "Even if the Shinsengumi is gone, the life that was saved thanks to you is still there, yes? It does not change that you protected two girls, yes? Do not worry...even if you do not wear that thing, we know. We know that you are our police. No matter what you guys may do in the future, we know. So quite wasting time around a place like this. Whether you are going to spring the gorilla from jail or direct traffic, hurry up and do your job."  
   "...Huh? Did you think I was depressed?" he asked sarcastically.  
   She chuckled and answered, "Yeah right. And those rags you have on stink very much, you should go change them."  
   Scowling with a tense mark, Okita said simply, "Then I've made up my mind. I'm never taking off my uniform again. There's no way in hell I'm going to do what you want."  
   Before he continued, the young man's face transformed from sorrow to annoyance finally to crazy sadism, "Did you hear that grunts? As long as I keep this uniform on, the Shinsengumi ain't dead! So no matter what, you guys are all dead!!"  
   With a tense mark on her own forehead, Kagura shouted, "Then everything's exactly the same as it was before!"  
   One of the Joui patriots attempted to plead, "Wait! Would you just listen to us already?!! We're your..."  
   "If you're begging for your lives now, you're too late!" the sadistic young man yelled as he lunged at them with his sword drawn.  
   "You're in the way of my walk, dammit!" Kagura screamed as she went to attack the crazed policeman.  
   Suddenly, someone familiar shouted, "Wait! Please wait, Captain Okita!!"  
   The two sadists stopped and were slack-jawed when they saw Yamazaki, Tetsu, Shimaru and the rest of the Shinsengumi there among the terrorists.  
   "What the hell are these guys doing?" the young Yato asked, incredulous.  
   Okita glared as he addressed his comrades, "Why are you guys with Joui patriots? Hey Yamazaki, you bastard, what the hell you think you're doing?"  
   Shocked, Yamazaki responded, "Huh? Why're you singling me out? You usually treat me like a background character, so why change now?"  
    "Depending on your answer, I may not let you off the hook. Just you," the sadist said to the poor man that took so much abuse.  
   The plain man exclaimed, "Hihihi! You've got it all wrong, Captain Okita! C'mon, say something!"  
   As he ran behind someone, it turned out to be Elizabeth.  
   He held up a sign that said, 'Something.'  
   Freaked out, Yamazaki yelled, "Please don't use classic comedy bits like that!"  
   Shocked, Kagura exclaimed, "Elly!"  
   "You guys are with Katsura's group?!" Okita exclaimed, equally shocked.  
   Shimaru came forward with a notepad where he'd written, 'Clam down, Sougo-kun.'  
   "Big bro Shimaru!" the young policeman said at the sight of his friend.  
   At the same time, Elizabeth put up a sign that read, 'There's an explanation for this.'  
  With a conflicted look on their faces, Okita said, "Um...guys..."  
   The orange-haired Shinsengumi officer chimed in with a placard that read, 'The truth is...listen to...'  
   The Renho pushed his own placard that said, 'Forget him, listen to me! The thing is...'  
    With a sweatdrop, Kagura pointed out, "Your placards and you characters are overlapping, I can't tell what's going on."  
   Elizabeth was getting angry so he began punching Shimaru after tackling him to the ground.  
   Once he was down, the silent Renho put up a placard reading, 'Anyhow, we mean you no harm.'  
   "Um, I'm not the least convinced," Okita said with an uneasy look on his face.  
   Elizabeth stood up with a placard that expressed his feelings, 'Today, we're not the Shinsengumi or the Joui patriots. We came here to talk simply as samurai.'  
   The young man softened as Kagura softly said, "Elly."  
   One of the Joui patriots spoke up and said, "We might have been enemies in the past but...we have a common goal."  
   Tetsu said, "We're meant to protect Edo but how can we when the Shogun isn't doing his job or letting us do our own? So Captain Okita, please help us. We rely on you, Hijikata-san and Kondou-san but we need to put aside our differences and work together."  
   "You're right and the Yorozuya Gin-chan will back you up," the young Yato woman declared.  
   Sighing, the sadist replied, "Well, now I have no choice, it's like that time at the Yagyuu's place again. We don't want to work together but we don't really want that 'Shogun' and the Mimawarigumi to win either."  
   The Shinsengumi and the Joui patriots were no longer so different, they were all samurai who were trying to protect Edo.  
   They all looked to Kagura and Okita as they asked, "So now what?"  
   Sadistic grins transformed their faces as they simply uttered, "We kick the bastards' asses and save Gori/Kondou-san and Zura/Katsura of course!"  
   Even though they agreed with the two of them, Kagura and Okita's grins scared the group for their enemies. Their enemies should be afraid of these two sadists.


End file.
